


Elliott's pocket crab

by asurora_san



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Writer, beach, crab, parsnip, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: I recently wondered how Elliott gets a tiny crab in his shirt pocket...then I imagined this: Open book on his face as he’s laid back in the sand on the beach, in front of his seaside shack, Elliott had dozed off...





	Elliott's pocket crab

The warm spring sun evened out the cool winds to a comfortable temperature and Elliott thought he’d rest his tired eyes for a while, pen cradled on his ear...book on his face to cover his eyes and delicate skin lest the sun got angry. 

The calming crash and swash of the ocean waves and the squawks of the seagulls were familiar sounds and he felt at peace as he let his mind wander the clouds and waves about the story he was writing, searching for anything that would help him continue. He had been up late the night before, scratching away on his paper with his pen, trying to get everything down while it rolled on in his mind. Finally to bed at an unearthly hour, a gentle sunbeam waking him up early that morning.

~*~

The crunching sounds of heavy footsteps in the sand neared him and stopped.

“E-Elliott...?” came a familiar voice. Elliott did not so much as flinch. A hand reached to gently prod his arm. He seemed to be out cold. His chest still rose and fell so he certainly was still alive. 

Elliott felt the book on his face being lifted and the bright sunlight suddenly flashing onto his face made him jump awake.

“OH Goodness!” Elliott jolted up and his agitator fell backwards into the sand. It was the new farmer that moved into town recently. “Oh, it’s you!” Elliott seemed to sigh in relief. He dusted the sand out of his hair and picked his pen and book up from the sand.

“I-I’m so sorry! I just-” the farmer, unsure whether Elliott had been angered or not.

“No! No, don’t be sorry, it’s all right. My bad for falling asleep in the middle of the beach.” Elliott chuckled as he sat up and offered a kind smile to the farmer, then gazed out into the horizon. “I thought I’d rest my eyes a little and I guess I dozed off...” he sighed. 

“I’m sorry... You must have been really tired...writing...?” the farmer sat down in the sand next to Elliott. They didn't know too much about each other yet but Elliott had always been very polite and welcoming to the farmer who'd occasionally bring Elliott some parsnips from the farm, or sweet pea found in the wild.

“Indeed... I was up late last night...the words were really flowing and I wanted to get as much down as possible. It’s hard to get the flow and when it does, I simply can’t afford to let it go.” Elliott looked down at his half-written last paragraph and sighed. The farmer noticed the forlorn look on Elliott's face.

"Umm... Writer's block...at the moment...?" asked the farmer, cautiously.

"Must be, I've been trying to find how to continue this paragraph since I arose this morning and it's still...." he trailed off into another sigh. "Oh, but, I'm sure you must be busy. You didn't come all this way to the beach to hear me whine" said Elliott to the farmer, with a smile but a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Were you here to see Willy, perhaps?".

"W-Well...actually...here" the farmer plopped a handful of parsnips into Elliott's arms. 

"This is for me? Marvelous!" Elliott's eyes lit up at the bundle of fresh farm-grown parsnips. "Oh, you really are too kind! Thank you! I shall enjoy these, as always..." he beamed. The farmer lost breath for a second. Elliott was gorgeous to begin with, and even more breathtaking when he smiled like that. The farmer was hooked. 

"I can't wait to get the crab pots..." mumbled the farmer, half mesmerized.

"Pardon?" Elliott was too engrossed in the fresh parsnips.

"Oh! Nothing! Errr I...should get going... back to my farm... lots to do..." and they both stood up. 

"Ah, of course! Thank you for coming all this way, with these." Elliott hugged the produce and his book in his arms. Both made their way in the direction of Elliott's shack when he suddenly gasped. "Oh dear! A tiny crab appears to have made his home in my shirt pocket." He pulled his shirt pocket open upon feeling a strange scratching. "That's the problem with living on the beach" and he shrugged, smiled and waved goodbye to the confused-looking farmer. 

"R-Right...." said the farmer to self, making way back into town, "I NEED to get those crab pots".

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short write. If only I had the talent to draw this out rather than write.. lol... sigh... Oh well, if anyone has already drawn this kind of scene, PLEASE tell me?! <3


End file.
